


Two Halves

by ToxicTraitor



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Lbr, this is just Anduin x Wrathion smut.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Two Halves

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, some things need to be said before I get called out in the comments or whatever.
> 
> 1\. Lore? Pssh, I barely know her.  
> 2\. My smut writing skills? Awful.  
> 3\. I don't go to the WoW fandom, I'm a ygo main. 
> 
> If Blizzard are cowards, I will force these two together myself. Happy Pride month, have a gay king.
> 
> And yes, there's like a "champion's pov" at the end because I so badly want a canon scene like that.

Anduin looks out at Stormwind City, its lights twinkle brightly in the night. Slowly, the lights begin to flicker out, burning away as the night draws on. His people are turning in for the night, tucking their children away into their cozy beds before heading off to their own. They’ll sleep well tonight, feeling safe and comforted in the knowledge that their king is keeping watch over them and protecting them from any harm that dares to lash out at their kingdom. 

Anduin only wishes it were so simple to keep them safe. He feels like the past years have aged him a few millennia. With his father’s death coming so suddenly, he was forced to become king overnight. How can a boy be a king, especially when that boy is mourning the fresh death of his father? 

He is not his father, he’ll never be as great of a king as he was. He knows he cannot protect his people and that one day he’ll fail them. He has no heirs, there’s no one left to take the throne from him. If he were to die tomorrow, who will protect his people? He has no wife, no child, no sibling or anyone. Who will take the throne when he is no longer around to sit upon it?

Of course, one possibility plagues him. The thought of someone like the now exiled Banshee Queen storming in to kill him and take his throne is a nightmare that Anduin has had too often. Light knows what she would do to his people if she were able to lay her cold hands on them.

“Anduin…” Wrathion sighs. “Your head is in chaos.”

Anduin ignores Wrathion’s attempt to provoke him. He refuses to lose his temper again.

“You haven’t slept in some time.” Wrathion reminds him lightly.

“When you’re a king, sleep becomes something of luxury even you can no longer afford.” Anduin mutters. 

“Well, that’s a shame.” Wrathion sighs. He goes to sit in Anduin’s lavious bed. “This is a bed truly fit for a king and yet it sees so little use.”

Anduin sighs and continues to gaze out of the grand window. He’s waiting for his champion to arrive to discuss their future plans for their next move. His champion must have been stalled somewhere but Anduin knows they will return to him when he needs them too. Yet, he’s anxious to see them ride in. 

“Perhaps you wouldn’t mind if I broke your bed into halves, then?” Wrathion chuckles, his voice dark and smooth. It’s a tempting sound, as tempting as a glass of fine wine and delicate chocolate squares with a rich, creamy filling.

Wrathion stands then, crossing the short distance from the bed to the window. His fingertips trail along the length of Anduin’s arm. The touch is simple but enough to feel like a trailblaze of fire running along Anduin’s skin, despite the armor that separates Wrathion’s fingers from his flesh. 

Wrathion lifts Anduin’s chin up, holding it delicately in his grasp. He brushes Anduin’s golden hair from his eyes and gives the king a playful smirk. No words are exchanged between the two of them, after all, there is no need for them. Wrathion simply leans in to place his lips upon Anduin’s.

It’s been so long since they’ve shared a moment alone. Anduin’s guards are stationed not too far outside his door. He knows that if things escalate, they will run inside to provide whatever protection or assistance that they can. However, that’s nothing that a simple spell cannot fix. Anduin quickly casts one to block the doorway. Even if they hear anything, they won’t be able to break in through his barrier. 

Wrathion leans further into the kiss, his lips demanding as his body aches for the man he’s fallen for. Armor, while protective and beautiful with its proudly emblazoned Alliance colors, is pesky when it comes to more romantic endeavors. 

It takes plenty of fiddling to remove it all before the king stands before him in nothing more than simple, soft undergarments. Wrathion takes a moment to appreciate the king in such a vulnerable state before he helps him remove the rest of his clothing.

When Wrathion suggested breaking the bed into two, he had meant it. Perhaps it is the dragon in him but when it comes to activities such as this, his hunger grows and his control weakens. The bed is a small price to pay for what they will do while in it. 

He lets Anduin sit in his lap like a throne. His hand grasps tightly around Anduin’s member, stroking it steadily. Anduin tries to stifle a moan, his self discipline is strong but his desires are stronger. He leans back into Wrathion, one hand finding its way into Wrathion’s hair so he can pull at it.

“My King…” Wrathion says softly, his tone a mixture of amusement and sultry passion. “I worry that your guards will have my head if you’re too loud.”

“D-don’t worry.” Anduin manages between strokes. “I have that covered.”

Wrathion places kisses in the crook of Anduin’s neck. He nibbles his skin gently, rousing another moan out of the boy king.

The Black Prince convinces his lover to lay down in bed so they can push on further. The guards outside are still quiet, either blissfully unaware of what’s happening behind the closed door or doing their best to respect their king’s privacy. 

Wrathion is a little rougher as he forces himself into Anduin. The bed creaks under their weight, groaning painfully as Wrathion pounds into Anduin. Anduin groans along with it, pitifully moaning into his pillow. It’s such a deliciously pleasant sound to the Black Prince. He leans down to plant kisses into Anduin’s back, his hand yet again finding Anduin’s member so he can continue to stroke it.

The king lets out one final groan as he climaxes, unable to fight off the pleasure any longer. His cries are loud enough to call the attention of the guards outside the door. They can hear the guards outside beginning to question the sudden noise. Jes-Tereth’s familiar voice can be heard shushing the guards and ordering them to stand at ease for there is no immediate danger. 

With her words silencing the guards, Wrathion feels comforted enough to make good on his promise. He continues to pound into the king until the bed beneath them snaps in two. He chuckles proudly to himself, continuing to pump until he too reaches his climax. 

Their fun together is enough to wear out the tired king, he quickly falls asleep in bed, comforted by Wrathion’s warm presence. For now, if the world decides to end or if his kingdom is attacked, those worries can wait until morning.

  
  


***

_ “Champion.” Jes-Tereth’s voice calls to you as you walk into the empty throne room. “Over here!” _

_ You follow her voice, walking up to her silently. She gives you a warm smile as you approach.  _

_ “King Anduin is… preoccupied at the moment.” She explains. “You’ll have to wait to see him.” _

_ You tilt your head to the side in confusion. The king sent for you himself, requesting your presence immediately. Has something gone wrong? Has another Capital been attacked? _

_ “Ahh, Champion. It’s good to see you again.” Wrathion’s warm voice greets you as he walks into the room. “Don’t worry, your king is safe. He and I… Had something urgent to take care of. I’m afraid I’ll have to have the king’s bed replaced. I’ll order one for him myself.” _

_ Jes-Tereth clears her throat awkwardly and avoids eye contact with the Black Prince. You stare between the two in confusion but get no explanation from either. _


End file.
